


Photo

by Lukas17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broadway, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Ignis didn't really feel up for drinks after the last performance of the evening. He ended up going anyway.Broadway AU





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruel_oath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/gifts).



Ignis was made uncomfortably aware that he’d been caught in a panoramic group shot just after he ungracefully shoved a carrot and some hummus into his mouth. Around him a few members of the crew moved from their poses and began chatting once again, voices just low enough that Ignis couldn’t hear them above the music from his headphones.

He hadn’t realized so much of the cast was still there. The performance ended half an hour ago and he half expected everyone to have gone home as they usually did when it was almost midnight. Instead he was once again pulled from his snack when Aranea pulled his right earbud from his head.

“Hey, we’re going out drinking tonight. You wanna come?”

“Tonight? We have a show tomorrow.”

“Yeah, at three in the afternoon. You don’t have to come, but we’re probably not going to stay out past two anyway.”

Partying wasn’t much Ignis’ style, especially not the night before a performance. On a normal night he would decline and be on his way home to get some much needed rest. Instead he found himself heading out the theater with the group, Prompto’s arm firmly around his waist and camera raised high in the air as they walked.

“Party selfie!” Prompto yelled. His camera emitted an almost blinding flash that only served to make Ignis regret this decision even more than he already did.

“Where are we going?” He said loudly over the rushing cars and bustle of the people around them emptying out of the other theaters.

“A bar!” Luna said from up front. She had a cheeky grin on her face as if she knew that answer would annoy him and didn’t care.

He didn’t ask for an elaboration as he silently followed the rowdy group down the streets until they turned into the first bar they could find. It was actually a pub, but no one seemed to mind the difference as they filed in and found a seat near the window of the fairly crowded restaurant.

Aranea bought the first round of beer, which killed Ignis’ hopes of leaving this evening stone cold sober. He immediately turned towards the food menu as his shield with hopes that the food would keep the alcohol from completely obliterating his stomach.

“Let’s get some spicy wings!” Prompto said. He pointed towards the selection with three chili peppers on them. Ignis didn’t get the chance to protest before Prompto placed an order for that along with a plate of fries and some sliders.

“You’re going to regret this in the morning.” He said just low enough that the people at their table couldn’t hear him.

“Probably.” Prompto said, sounding very unworried. “But it’s the first time I’ve been at a production for more than five months. I figured I should celebrate.”

“Celebrate with some light beer and greasy fries?”

“... It’s almost Christmas.”

“I suppose that makes it better.”

Ignis tried to combat the alcohol by indulging in the unhealthy spread laid out before him, but he found himself brought back to his college days in a way he wasn’t physically prepared for. The drinks kept coming, first beer and then liquor, until finally his vision was swimming and he struggled to put one foot in front of the other in a way that kept him upright.

He was helped into a cab by two people, he didn’t really know which two, and sat next to Prompto on the drive back. In his haze he recognized his apartment building, which was closer to the theater’s than Prompto’s place out in the Bronx. He was feeling a little more sober from the car ride back, but he still had to be helped up the stairs and into his room.

“Yous canna stay if ya wan.” He slurred as Prompto pulled off his shoes.

“Okay, but if you want anything else from me you’ll have to buy me dinner.”

“Ah di buy!” He protested.

“You tried to pay with your subway pass. Sania paid for everyone. Which is insane, but I guess if you own a theater you have to spend your money somewhere.”

Ignis hummed in agreement as Prompto pulled off his slacks and shirt. This would’ve left him in his boxers and socks, but Prompto returned with a pair of sleep pants that took some work getting into. Soon he was under the covers of his bed with Prompto’s head resting on his shoulder. Under the warm sheets in the quiet of the room Ignis felt the pull of liquor induced exhaustion.

“Hey. Hey Iggy.” Prompto whispered.

“Hmmm?”

There was a click from a phone held high above them.

“Drunk Iggy selfie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent my finals week studying and sending a bunch of dumb messages to memegitek over on tumblr. Which ended up sparking a Broadway AU of sorts that they're now working on. I figured that since I requested that and another request from them that I should return the favor and decided to do an entry from their Promnis Advent calendar. Which I of course set in this Broadway AU because I don't normally write Promnis and I didn't know what else to do.  
> Excuse the typos, I wrote this in thirty minutes to get it out before I forgot and I am /tired/.  
> My tumblr is IthinkIcanwritesometimes where I mostly shitpost.


End file.
